100 Ways To Say Sorry
by bithnic
Summary: My first drabble, based around any and all Sailor Moon characters you can think of! Tear-jerkers, touching moments and even pieces that make you re-think moments life.
1. Outside Your Window

**100 ways to say sorry**

'**Outside your window'**

Darien stood outside of her window aching to see her again. He had messed up; he hadn't meant to say the things that he had said they had just slipped out in the heat of the moment. He had been angry, frustrated. How could she possibly hold him responsible for all that had happened, it was because of her that this whole argument had started. But now he stood outside of her window wondering how he was going to get her attention without waking the rest of her family. But he didn't need to; she was already standing there at the window looking down upon him with her sad blue eyes deep in thought. How long had she been looking at him?

She seemed to sigh. She looked so beautiful in the dim light of the moon. Her hair was golden and long, hanging down the sides of her face while her blue eyes looked like the brightest shinning sapphires he had ever seen.

He tried to speak but nothing came out. His voice was stuck in his throat and the words he tried to speak could not be heard. But what words was he trying to speak? What did he mean to say to her? He hadn't thought of this. He tried to speak again uncertain about what to say.

This time he spoke the only words that he thought mattered, "I love you"

But Serena only shook her head and turned around to go back inside of her room and sleep for the night. But he couldn't let her, he wouldn't allow this.

"Don't go" he said suddenly, surprised of his own courage and commitment. What else could he say to her? If his love no longer mattered to her then what did?

Serena turned around to face him, her eyes desperate to see his mouth move, her ears eager to hear what she wanted him to say to her the most. She closed her eyes and lent over the balcony, wishing and praying.

"I'm sorry for the things I said" he began "and I'm sorry if I hurt you. You know that I would and could never mean those awful words that I said because frankly, I'm in love with you Serena, my one true love."

She opened her eyes with a smile spread across her lips. A simple apology, that was all that she had ever wanted. She turned around to retire for the night. "Good night my prince" she said loudly enough for him to hear but still quiet enough not to wake the rest of her family.

Darien's heart felt a little more solid now. She had smiled. Did that mean that everything was alright now? He lay down upon her front lawn, looking up at her balcony and the night sky. Perhaps when he awoke in the morning he would see her and everything would be alright.

He slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**This is my first drabble everyone so please review and let me know what you think!**

**Please note: I will only update with lots of reviews do keep em coming in!**


	2. It Wasn't Me

"But it wasn't me I swear" she cried as her partner threw the suitcase onto the bed. She opened all of the draws and cupboards in the room, throwing the clothes that would fit into it. She would come back another time for the rest.

"But I saw it" she cried, her sea green eyes green with envy and hate. She was hurt in such a way that she could have never imagined. She had always thought that something like this would happen one day.

Amara stood in the door way blocking the entrance. She didn't want her partner to leave. Tears streamed down her face while every word she spoke was choked out. She was being accused for kissing another girl in a bar, something she hadn't even done. She had been cruising all night in her car admiring the sights. She would never hurt her beloved Michelle.

But Michelle wasn't listening to reason. She slammed her suitcase closed and tried to push past the manly featured woman that blocked the door way. She kicked and punched, screamed and bit at her until she collapsed at a heap on the floor, weak from her own attacks.

Amara bent down to tend to her partner. How she hated to see her like this. "Michelle" she softly whispered, "I swear it wasn't me"

As her eyes began to drift close, Michelle began to hear the words that her distraught partner was speaking. As she neared her sleep she felt Amara's body lie near hers and go stiff. She was asleep the tears still fresh on her face.

Knowing that this was her only chance Michelle got to her feet, leaving her suitcase behind. She took one last look at Amara before tip toeing out of the room never to be seen again.

She knew what she had seen

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry for the slow update everyone I've been heaps busy with exams and work. **

**Please review!**


	3. I gave you my love

"I gave you my love. I gave you my heart. My soul. My very essence of being!"

"And I never meant to hurt you" he said softly as he tried to comfort her. But the right words weren't coming and he was running out of time.

She got to her feet from the playground equipment where she sat. She made a movement forwards and tried to hug him, to show him that she still cared the same amount that she hated him.

Her arms wrapped around him and for a second he stood their in perfect harmony before pushing her off. He took a step backwards and gently looked into her hazel eyes. She sat back down and began to softly sob.

His eyes started to become red and watery. Why was she the only person who could ever make him feel such emotions like this…and love?

"I have to go" he managed before the tears started to flow freely. He turned around and walked across the green grass of the park. He didn't want to see her cry. It tore at his heart. But most of all as a man, he didn't want her to see him cry.

Half way across the park he heard her yell out to him, but he refused to listen or to even to look back.

Almost there, almost out of the park, but he couldn't leave now.

Out of breath with cheeks streaming down her face she used all of her might to hold him there for that one second. She looked into his face seeing the tears that he was still shedding. He was ashamed to be seen this way.

"Was it ever real? Did you ever love me?"

"Yes" he said, his voice slightly breaking. Softly he kissed her on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around him. This time he allowed himself to hold her in his arms. To touch her hair, to smell her and feel her body pressed up against his.

Together they sobbed in quiet misery.

"I don't care if I can't be with you. Just please don't leave me. If being your best friend is as close to you as I can ever be again then I'll take it. I'll take it."

They stood there for what seemed both an eternity and the shortest amount of time that they had ever spent together. In each others arms. The arms of their soul mate. Quietly sobbing into one another.

They pulled apart and he gently looked at her. "I have to go" he said.

He began to walk away and as he did she replied, "Can I walk with you?"

He didn't turn back as he shook his head and turned the corner. He had left the park.

She girl gently sat down on the nearest park bench and for a moment began to sob and cry. She no longer cared that her make up was going to be ruined. Her heart was broken.


	4. Cruel To Be Kind

**Wow, personal and yet not.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He held her in his arms, a stray tear making its way spiraling down his cheek. She sobbed gently against him, the silent heaving of her body felt against his. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to be with her. But his time was up and he was no longer a man.

"Mina" he said softly into her ear. "You have to let me go. This can't go on. You can't go on forever wishing and hoping for me to be yours. Its impossible…I can't"

"Oh, but Yaten!" she cried helplessly. "Please don't let me go. Please don't say this is the end. Take me with you. Let us spend the rest of our lives in pure delight for we shall be together forever"

As tempting as this sounding to his ears he pulled apart from her, their embrace died. Now he looked at her sternly and coldly. This was for her own good. This was his way of making her life go back to the way it once had been; without him. This was his way of saying sorry.

"Mina you can't come with me. Your home is here on earth. Your duty is to be a sailor scout, sailor Venus the sailor soldier of love. Your job is to protect your princess. Mine is to protect mine. Mina. Sailor Venus. You can't come with me…I don't love you"

Without a sound more tears made their way down Mina's delicate face, the beauty more immense than ever. And although he himself was not her, he could feel her heart breaking as was his.

"I know you're only trying to protect me" she said hopefully, wishfully. "But you don't need to. No matter what we should be together"

Yaten wished he could listen to the words she was speaking but he knew he couldn't. He had to destroy any emotional bondage that was left between them.

"I'm not lying" he said sternly. "I'm not trying to protect you. Mina, I do not love you"

His heart stopped for a mere second as he imagined only a slight fraction of the pain he had just caused her.

But she was silent, her mouth slightly ajar. Gentle tears now turned into a wave of emotion as she turned and ran.

As he watched her leave, to continue and better her life he imagined what life would have been like other wise if he too had not had to go home to protect his own princess.

"Mina…" he said silently to himself.


	5. The Blame Game

**An extremely short piece. **

**Please review!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She looked silently at the house for a minute. Memories thick and thin flooded back in a wave of emotion she could not control. Had all of this really been her fault and her fault alone?

She rushed up to the front door, her body aching for him, her soul tearing itself apart. She had to apologies, even if it hadn't all been her fault…

The walk way to the door seemed much longer than it usually did, her breath short and raspy when she reached it.

For a short moment she just stood their, looking at the wood carvings upon the door. The suspense was killing her.

Her fingers shot up and rang the door bell.

She stood there a moment frozen, much like a deer trapped in the headlights of a car.

Footsteps approached the door as she turned to run.

Faster.

With all of her might.

She hid behind a car on the street curb as she saw the front door open.

Relief hit her.

She didn't need to say sorry.

It wasn't here fault.

She waited until the front door closed again, and waiting a few more minutes still before getting up and leaving the scene of the crime. She was going back home without her lover tonight.


	6. Death do us part

His eyes widened at the sight he had created.

As if in slow motion she fell to the ground, a hole in her chest. He had done this to her, his beloved from the Silver Millennium.

Her mouth slightly open as she fell but not a sound was made, only a small and yet sweet smile.

And now there she was limp and lifeless. She was gone forever from this world and it was all because of him, because of Beryl's orders he had killed her. His mouth was dry, no words would come but a scream was in progress.

The one he loved was dead.

Without having to will himself, his body seemed to charge over to her as she fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms. She was dead; she'd never know what he had to say.

Bitter sweet memories came crashing back like a tidal wave onto the dry shores.

Back in the Silver Millennium, he remembered the first time he had seen her. It had been a magical night. She was a radiant image of beauty. He had asked her to dance and she had melted into him. For both of them it was love at first sight but no more.

He began to sob his tears echoing loudly within the room which had not long ago been a filthy battle arena. Blood had been shed and lives were lost. Now she was gone.

He held her close and he softly kissed her lips one last time. This was the side he should have been fighting for. To protect, serve and honour.

As the tears beckoned he managed in a great heave of voice "I'm so sorry"


	7. See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil

**See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil**

He pushed her away as tears filled her eyes. Her heart was being torn apart.

"Andrew, please stop, this isn't what it looks like!"

But he wouldn't look. He couldn't. His eyes had seen enough for the day and he no longer wanted to look at the woman who had caused him this pain.

Her blonde hair stuck to her face where her tears had been shed. "Andrew please don't do this too me. Don't ignore me. Don't leave me. You're the only one that I've ever loved and you're the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with. Andrew please listen to me!"

But he wouldn't listen. Nor would he look or speak to her. His figure was little more than an empty vessel as he left the apartment they shared and walked out of her life forever.


	8. Love Letter?

Haruka,

Perhaps my love wasn't as pure as I have always made it out to be. Until now most of what I have told you is a lie. I'm not who I say I am and to some degree I don't even deserve to be a scout.

I'm telling you this now because I'm leaving.

I'm not sure when I'll be back or how long I'll be gone for, but when I return I do not know if I will be in the same form…or even the same person.

Every time I said I loved you…I didn't mean it.

All of those passionate embraces and soft kisses….meant nothing to me.

Why I held onto you for so long I don't know, perhaps the thought of being lonely scared me. I wanted company; I wanted a life time companion. But after last night, after hearing how passionately you felt about the world and me, I couldn't bare to live this lie any longer.

When you come back home everything will still be here, our home, our belongings and even my clothes. I refuse to take anything on my journey, I don't deserve it.

Perhaps one day you will understand why I did this. Forgive me.

Michiru


	9. reflections

**NOTE: This is a re-edited and re-written chapter for those who found the original last chapter to confusing. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of this new version! And Don't forget to read the sequel 'Somebody to love'**

**Don't forget to join my forum, 'When Butterflies Kiss My Lips'. This will hold discussions for all of my Sailor Moon fanfics. Here I will answer all of your undying questions and even give spoilers or perhaps different re-writes of certain chapters. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena moaned groggily as she opened her eyes. Her body hurt, but not as much as before. If anything the only felt a slight numbness now compared to what she had been experiencing earlier. Her body was covered with some bruised but not as many as she had originally expected after the battle she had encountered the day before.

She looked to where she felt a slight pressure on her hand. There sat Darien on the floor, his hand wrapped around hers, healing her with that mystical glow that was somehow entrapped within his body. She could feel his energy flow through her. Her bruisers grew fainter and fainter with each passing moment while the pain decreased to a point that she could hardly tell she had been injured.

He looked up and smiled at the sight of her consciousness. She smiled back at him and leant forward to lightly kiss him on the cheek. A common routine, simple and sweet.

"Is everything-" she started.

"Shhh" Darien said, hushing her, getting her to lie back down. "You need your rest" he said caring for her the way that only her mother and friends had before. He was good to her and looked after her in her times of need, much like she had for him numerous time before.

"Did I have to choose?" she asked not able to remember all of the details of the fight. "Did I have to choose between love or honour?"

Darien shook his head. His hair softly swaying with the motion that he made. It was so black, so smooth and perfect that she wanted to run her hand through it while she kissed him, thanking him for all he had done for her. He was just perfect.

"You stood up for yourself." He said rather kindly but at the same time very impressed. "I'm so very proud of you Serena. You've done what others would have thought the impossible from you. You've stood up for yourself and defended what you thought was right. You remain the Moon Princess and I know your mother would have been extremely proud of you if she had heard that any of this had happened. You don't have to even think of choosing anymore. It's all over. You no longer need to think about choosing between me and the scouts. You have proven yourself worthy to make your own choices in life and still measure up to everyone's expected expectations. I'm so proud of you"

Serena closed her eyes gently and smiled as Darien's kind words filled her mind.

Suddenly the memories of the field started flooding back into her mind.

The field. The fight. The wounds. The battle. The choice. The light that emerged from her hand, from the very tips of her own fragile fingers. Had she been able to cause this just by herself without the extra power from the scouts? Had this made her unconscious?

"Amara!" she said suddenly, sitting bolt right up, her eyes widening, her mind racing at full speed. "Is she alright?"

"Shhh" Darien said as he beckoned for her to lie back down, to remain calm and settle down. "Amara is fine" he continued. "They all are. I'm just glad you're alright now"

She smiled and closed her eyes again, her mind slowly calming down at the thought that everyone was ok.

Darien was right, she was still tired. Yawning she looked innocently at Darien and said "You know I did choose, between Love and Honour. I just didn't want to have to tell you all what my decision was. Because in the end, does it really matter all that much?"

"What!?" Darien said wide eyed. He was started and unable to believe that she had been able to choose and not tell him her answer. "What did you pick? Did you pick me? Or did you pick the scouts? Which one Serena, did you pick Love or Honour?"

Serena smiled as she started to drift off to sleep again, leaving Darien with a mind full of curiosity and many unanswered questions.


End file.
